Twisted Together
by Socrates7727
Summary: When Stiles is kidnapped by Kate, he discovers she's far more twisted than he could've imagined. The hell-basement and it's associated pain is unbearable enough as it is but, when Derek gets pulled into it, they're both suddenly victims. Kate's torture could tear them apart, but could it also twist them together? Rated M for explicit content and sexual torture! Derek/Stiles. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Rated M for a reason! Contains explicit sexual content, sexual torture, potential rape, and sadism.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Wolf, its characters, or anything associated with it! Enjoy!

* * *

Kate was a fucking psycho. She was a grade-A fucking nut job. In the beginning, he'd hoped she was just strategic and had taken him because the pack would come. And maybe that was a small part of it. But Stiles had learned very quickly.

When he woke up, he was tied to a cot that was bolted into the floor and there wasn't anything he could do. Somehow, he was already stripped down to his boxers. He figured it was to take any bobby pins or similar tricks off his person which was actually smart. They didn't even do that at the police station and he'd managed to get out of cuffs more than once because of it but that was…. Irrelevant.

He didn't have time anyway. Kate came flouncing in and he realized that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all...

Kate was absolutely twisted. She was sadistic and perverted and she loved to torture him. His first lesson had been that she'd hit the bottoms of his bare feet with a riding crop if he spoke out of turn. And she'd hit harder each time he did it again. Soon enough, she moved onto whips and paddles and Stiles looked like a damn easel for someone learning to do special effects makeup.

When he'd finally got the courage to ask why she was doing this, Kate smiled. She'd explained that, while he might be bait for Derek, that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with him. She said she'd start gentle and started stroking him through his boxers. His gut started to churn at the touch. This is was so fucking wrong there weren't even words to describe it. The fear kept him soft for a while until she pulled his boxers down around his thighs and started full on pumping his cock.

He couldn't help it and he hated it but he became hard in her hand. She grinned. A finger-fuck Kate's finger-massaged his balls and he could feel himself getting close. Kate laughed and pumped harder. He couldn't breathe and knowing it was Kate doing this only made it worse. She squeezed and fuck! And made him come, even though he hated himself for it. .

She left him like that, crying with his stomach covered in gooey white liquid and his dick out. There was nothing he could do. Stiles cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Kate came back but he didn't know how long it'd been. He demanded and then begged to be let go but she just grinned. This time, it seemed, she'd brought tools. Of course she did. In one hand she held a curved black stick that appeared to be made of silicone but was too smooth to be a dildo. And a small vibrator. She laughed at his expression, lubed up the black thing, and eased it into his ass not nearly as slowly as she should have. Fuck it was huge how the hell did gay guys do this!?

It hurt and it felt wrong but if he spoke he knew she'd thwack his feet. She did it anyway and he screamed, only provoking her to do it again. Stiles was crying again.

Kate connected the black stick to something underneath the table with a thin, black cord. It was electric-that couldn't be good. She laughed and purred, rubbing up his thighs.

"Worried, baby?" He didn't speak but she showed him a dial-one to ten-and clicked it to the first setting. Almost immediately, his ass was on fire. It was a vibrator of some kind, no need to go into how he knew what that felt like, but it was also electric and it was zapping his guts. His ass started to rhythmically contract to it but it didn't feel good at all and the fact that it was Kate made him want to throw up again.

He did throw up.

Kate just laughed and kept going. Two settings higher and it started to turn his guts to mush. He was going numb to it and she could tell, obviously displeased by it. She clicked on the little vibrator in her hand and ran it over his nipples. He flinched and arched away but he couldn't move enough to do anything and he was drained enough as it was-he had to give up. She turned it up two more notches.

Stiles didn't even realize it but he looked down and his dick was standing at attention. It was the electricity he reasoned and he didn't have control over it but he still hated it because this was so fucking wrong. He was still crying. She turned it up to seven and his cock started to twitch and pulse as he got closer to the edge. At least if he came she'd leave him alone, right?

So he closed his eyes and pretended it wasn't Kate and he came all over his stomach. She grinned and crooned but didn't stop. She turned it up to an eight and Stiles almost screamed. Kate's laugh made him throw up again-he heard it spatter on the cement floor.

"What's that baby? You want it to stop?" He nodded, still crying. She turned it up to a nine. He wasn't hard again and he wasn't even sure if he could come again but Kate seemed to be determined. She stepped back for a second and he was hopeful but she returned with an ace bandage wrap. She took his limp cock in her hand, gave it a few experimental tugs, and then held the vibrator against it. Stiles screamed.

She grinned and wrapped the bandage tight around his dick, holding the vibrator tight against it. It hurt so fucking bad but he was hard again.

"Poor baby," she crooned, running her hands all over his body. Her fingers nudged the thing in his ass, pushing it up further into a new position, and he groaned in pain. His whole body ached and throbbed like he was in a fucking shredder. She just laughed. She turned it up to ten. He moaned and it was mostly in pain but he could also feel himself getting close again. He didn't think he could do it.

He did.

She grinned but tortured him through it and the aftershock before she switched the vibrator and the electric stim off. Stiles had never been so relieved. Finally, he felt like he could breathe again even if it was hard. Even if his lungs felt like there were nets around them, squeezing too tight to allow him to take in air. It was more than before, at least.

"How's that, baby?" Suddenly he was overcome with anger. Who the fuck was Kate to do this to him? Who died and made her the bitch of hell? He mustered up the strength and spit on her shirt. Kate sneered.

"Well, fine. If you're going to be a little bitch about it might as well treat you like one." She turned the vibrator back on and he groaned in pain. Fuck he shouldn't have done that. His dick was so sensitive it just hurt. But she didn't care-she turned the electric stim back on at a low setting too, probably two or three. She flicked his balls for good measure and he cried out.

"You'll learn." She left. He couldn't believe he was fucking stuck here and he couldn't shut either off. He felt so weak he wanted to throw up again but he couldn't-there wasn't anything left to throw up. He dry heaved a few times but only saliva came.. He was overwhelmed by the pain.

When he came a third time, he was more surprised than anything. It'd been so long that he was numb to almost everything but the stimulation and was more dazed than anything else. He didn't even realize it was his voice that was screaming. Was it possible to die from overstimulation?

Stiles didn't know how many times he came. He didn't even know how long it'd been because he passed out somewhere between five and six and only hazily awoke once or twice. But when Kate turned the machines off, he was awake just enough to process it. Then he promptly passed out.

* * *

Stiles woke up in a different position. He was still tied and tied well but now he was on his knees, bent over something like a bench or a short table. His wrists were tied to his knees, pulling his shoulders down and making the joints ache. He could only half lift his head. But did it matter? He didn't have the strength to lift it very much anyway. Something hard connected with his ass, sending a jolt through him and he yelped.

Kate's laugh made his stomach drop.

"Hey baby," Something wiggled into his ass but he barely felt it anymore. "I think you'll like my new toy." Mechanical whirring started up behind him and he winced in anticipation. The dick in his ass began to move. It was slow for now, just a rhythmic in and out, but he had no doubt that would change.

"You're going to come for me, baby. A lot." Kate was in front of him suddenly but he'd learned the hard way not to talk back. Her hands disappeared beneath the bench and he winced when something touched his dick.

"Awww is baby sensitive?" It felt vaguely like a cup with a plastic bag inside it but that didn't seem right. He didn't have much sensation left in his dick except a dull, general pain so it was hard to tell. She clicked something and it suctioned tight around the base of his dick. Well that wasn't good.

"You ready, baby?" A hot, twitching tongue licked up the side of his face, leaving a trail of burning slime that turned ice cold way too soon. She bit his neck and he felt like he was going to throw up again. He didn't respond. Her hand flipped a switch somewhere anyway.

The machine began to pump and pull his dick.

It was a goddamn milking machine. Like he was a fucking cow. She grinned at his clear anger.

"You'll see, baby." He let his head hang again. It wasn't worth the effort to keep it up but now he could see the machine, see-through and latched onto his cock pumping up and down with powerful suction. It felt detached though, like he was watching it happen to someone else.

"Now the fun begins." Behind him now, he heard something clank and the whirring got faster. The dick in his ass pulled out sharply, then plunged back in with the same speed. She turned it up more, and then more, until it was fucking him open. It hit a spot in him and he squealed no matter how undignified it was because it took control of his entire body. Kate laughed and turned it up more, hitting that spot every time. He came in under a minute, the combined stimulation too much.

But she didn't stop.

Of course not. He hadn't really expected her to but he'd still hoped and begged God for the relief. She turned down the dick in his ass and left both machines on relatively low settings. Enough that it was painful-not enough for him to come. He could heard her footsteps on the cement.

"You're fun to play with." He jumped when a riding crop hit his lower back-hard. God dammit he was crying again. Why did she have to be a fucking sadist instead of something nicer, like a sex addict? This wasn't what he wanted. It was horrid but he finally let himself ask the one question he hadn't before: Was he ever going to get out of this hell? Or did he even want to know the answer anymore?

"You're going to come again." He didn't reply but he knew he didn't have a choice. She wouldn't let him have a choice. Again, she struck him this time on the back of the neck and he reeled. But he couldn't move far enough to do anything except shift the dick in his ass.

Again, this time on his inner thigh. She laughed and ran her hand up his spine, tangling her fingers in his hair and yanking his head back just to see his face. Again on his stomach.

She struck his ass but seemed to reconsider and instead tapped his balls. He groaned in pain. She did it again, harder. He bit back a scream.

"Oh, baby. We're just getting started."

Stiles blacked out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Rated M for a reason, Derek and Kate interactions in next chapters, Derek/Stiles later on. Please rate, review, follow, favorite, and such!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Explicit content rated M for a reason, rape trigger warning!

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf or anything associated with it. Enjoy!

* * *

It'd been too long.

Stiles could barely look up but when he heard commotion, his interest let him turn his head to see. His felt his heart skip a beat-and not in the good way-when he saw a sharp jawline and muscled shoulders. Derek. She'd gotten Derek.

He hoped it was a rescue but he seriously doubted it. Derek was thrown onto the cot Stiles had become very familiar with and, where he was now tied in his new place bent over the bench, he could clearly see the werewolf if he just turned his head. He did, his chest aching just to see a familiar face that wasn't Kate's.

Derek had a wolfsbane bullet in his shoulder, evident by the purple wisps rising from the wound, and his skin was starting to rot. The wound wasn't a kill shot though. Stiles was guessing Kate had used the bullet like a tranquilizer dart. This was confirmed when Kate chained Derek to the cot and dug the bullet out. It hit the floor with a clink.

Stiles watched as Derek slowly regained a little bit of strength and tried to fight her. The cot was so heavily reinforced, though, and the chains were so thick that all Derek accomplished was drawing his own blood. Kate grinned and licked it off his wrists.

Stiles stomach churned but not just at the blood or at that look from Kate-the one that always led to pain or suffering. Because the way Kate looked at Derek was so much worse. It was so much more hungry and gleeful, like having power over Derek was the ultimate drug. He watched as Kate quite literally ripped Derek's clothes off, tearing at the seams. Derek fought her and fought hard-harder than Stiles expected-but the chains must have been smelted with wolfsbane or mountain because it got him nowhere.

So when Kate ripped off his boxers, there was nothing Derek could do. Stiles watched and it hurt so much more than anything Kate did to him because Stiles knew Derek well enough to know how bad this was-after all, it was Kate. He watched her rub down between Derek's legs and then begin to pump. She wasn't playing around with any of the little toys she'd tortured him with; she went straight for Derek's dick.

As he watched, he had to marvel. It was twisted but at this point what wasn't? There was a naked Derek Hale in front of him and he was going to take in everything he could. Because damn he was gorgeous. Stiles had seen a lot of dicks in his lifetime, even pornstar dicks-though that seemed so long ago, and nothing compared to Derek.

The real Derek was so much better than the one in Stiles' head had been. Now, it didn't seem so bad that he used to fantasize about the werewolf, about what he looked like under those dark clothes. Were there a lot of scars? Did werewolves even have scars? Was it flawless with the only mark being Derek's signature tattoo? He'd wondered, and now he was even more impressed than his imagination had been. Stiles could have kissed every inch of that skin without ever getting bored-scarred or not. It would've felt so good to kiss any part of Derek…

"He's delicious isn't he, baby?" Stiles didn't even wince anymore, he just blinked. But Derek, it seemed, was taken by surprise and twisted his head on the cot. He met Stiles's eyes with his own glowing red ones and Stiles could've sworn he saw something in the wolf shatter. Suddenly Derek looked so damn defeated it hurt.

Stiles couldn't tell if it was seeing his condition and realizing that Derek was in for the same, if it was the fear that whatever torture he went through Stiles would witness it, or if it was just the little detail that made it all too real. He would've understood any of them. Whatever it was, Derek looked broken beyond repair.

Those deep red eyes looked back up at Kate and he swore and hurled insults at her but it was for show. Stiles could tell the fight wasn't in him anymore and so could Kate. She laughed and simply squeezed Derek's balls until he went silent.

"Keep watching, baby, he only gets better." From the angle Stiles was looking at, he could see the frantic heaving of Derek's chest and could only imagine what his heartrate was like. He'd been like that his first time. He pitied Derek, slightly, but more than anything he felt for him with something more like empathy. It didn't even seem weird to see so much pain in Derek's face. The usual emotionless, stoic expression Derek usually wore wasn't fitting for a hellhole like this or for a psycho like Kate. With a hmph, Kate pumped the limp cock in her hand with a slight twist of her wrist and Stiles recognized that too.

He watched, his chest starting to ache, as Derek got hard under Kate's constant stimulation and he knew that feeling. Hating himself for letting Kate think he liked it. Even if it was a beautiful dick, Stiles noted. Especially with Derek's history with Kate, it had to be brutal to be toyed with like this. But neither of them had a choice.

Kate was different with Derek, though, and Stiles noticed it rather quickly given his permanently fuzzy mind. With him, Kate was domineering and sadistic but with Derek she was downright cruel. She relished in his pain and Stiles could tell from the look on her face-she was planning something. Something she wouldn't have done with Stiles. Something she'd been saving, waiting for Derek.

When Derek's dick was mostly hard, Kate flashed him a grin and lowered the waist of her jeans. Slowly, she pulled them off like she was a fucking hooker. This was different-she'd never done anything with Stiles using her own body. Stiles couldn't breathe for a second. She couldn't actually…? But hell it was Kate and what hadn't she already done that wasn't just as bad? Still, this was somehow worse, more intimate and vindictive. And she'd been saving it just for Derek.

She took in a deep breath like a coke addict and straddled Derek no matter how much he tried to struggle. With a chuckle, she forced her lips on his and kissed him. Derek thrashed against it but the chains held him still. Until suddenly Kate fell back, a small yelp leaving her mouth, and she held her lower lip. Her hand pulled away to show blood. He'd bitten her. Stiles was impressed and for some reason kind of proud of Derek for having the fight to do that and the courage to follow through. The most he'd done was spit on her and he'd gotten hell for that.

"You're going to regret that, sweetie." So Derek was sweetie-interesting. Ever since she'd gotten her hands on him, Kate had called Stiles baby and never his actual name. He'd had a theory back when his mind still mostly functioned that it was a way of dehumanizing her victims but with Derek, it seemed, it was the opposite. Maybe that was what she'd called him when they were together.

In one swift motion, Kate sank down on Derek's dick. She threw her head back and moaned but Derek's chest lurched-almost like he was going to throw up-and he tried again to fight. When his wrists wouldn't even move, he deflated.

Defeat washed over him and Stiles wished he could've helped somehow or done something. He wanted to take Derek's head in his lap, to cradle it in his hands, to cover his eyes and trace his face and promise everything would be okay. It didn't occur to him until later how sick he really was. He hadn't even considered being able to get Derek away from this or being able stop Kate; he thought his only option was to help him through it.

Kate rolled her hips, fucking herself on Derek's cock, and Derek groaned a mix between anger and bitter pleasure. With no fight left in him, Derek let his head fall to the side again. He met Stiles' eyes.

Oh God.

Stiles hadn't said that word in a long time-since he'd stopped praying for someone to come and rescue him. Now, he said it more out of pain than anything else. Because Derek was starting to cry.

Stiles didn't know why he found that so shocking, especially given how numb he'd become, but it was. Somehow he'd never imagined that Derek could or would cry. Still, it wasn't like Stiles hadn't cried his first time with Kate and it hadn't even been this bad. This kind of assault was so much worse. It was so personal-the kind of thing Derek would never be able to escape even if they did get out alive.

"Oh fuck yes!" If Derek hadn't jumped and winced at Kate's voice, Stiles wouldn't have even noticed she spoke. However long he'd been stuck with her was long enough to learn. It was better to ignore her voice, to pretend it wasn't happening, than to take it in like it was reality.

But looking at the strong, terrified face only a few feet from his, Stiles could tell Derek wasn't doing that. Derek didn't know to disassociate yet. Shit, what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like there'd been someone to help him through it so how the hell could he help Derek?

" _It's okay_ " he mouthed, not realizing his subconscious had apparently made a decision. Derek didn't respond, knowing Kate would see, but the desperation in his eyes seemed to ease a little bit. It wasn't much but any little bit helped, Stiles reasoned.

Kate continued to moan and fuck Derek-raping him-but Derek didn't look. Stiles remembered watching the machine milk his cock and how much worse that had made it; he was determined not to let Derek do the same. He didn't say anything more-he couldn't-but he kept their eyes locked on each other. Derek's deep, tear-filled brown to his numb, tortured hazel.

Tears streamed down the alpha's cheeks but Stiles wouldn't let him look away. Kate's breathing was faster now and she was getting into it but Stiles didn't let Derek look at it. Just like a broken leg-if you looked at it, it became a thousand times worse.. Somehow, keeping the eye contact seemed to help. It was like an anchor against the pain and shame; like someone holding his hand through the torture.

Kate came with a scream and judging by the elongated canines, Derek had too. Without a condom. Could werewolves get were-jaguars pregnant? Was that even a thing or was that Kate's whole plan? Regardless, she let out a breath and grinned down at her plaything who still didn't break eye contact with Stiles. She didn't really seem to care though. A few sloppy kisses at Derek's throat and she stepped off of him, grabbing her clothes as an afterthought and slamming the door behind her.

Derek was still crying, shaking on the cot. Stiles could tell he was ashamed of it and of what had just happened and it probably didn't help that Stiles had witnessed the entire thing. What was he even supposed to say with something like this, though? He couldn't ask if Derek was okay-that was a stupid question with an obvious answer: no. And who was he to tell Derek everything was going to be alright when he'd been stuck down here for what felt like years?

"It's okay to cry." Somehow they still hadn't broken the eye contact but Derek grimaced. "Really, I used to cry every time." In any other situation, Stiles would've been yelling at himself for telling Derek so much of something so personal. But now? They were together in this.

"Used to?" Even though it was choked out between half-sobs, Stiles understood and nodded. The conversation would, at the very least, distract them both from the aftershock and the effects of what just happened. He hated seeing that pain and terror in Derek's face. But, for some reason, it was worse than his own.

"Yeah, used to. You go numb after a while. Although she's different with you-she never did that to me." Derek swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Wait, what? He'd expected a lot of things but an apology was not one of them. Unless it was from Kate which, honestly, would've been even weirder.

"For what?" Derek was still crying but Stiles seemed to be used to it because it didn't hurt as much to look at now. Stiles hated that thought, though-that he was used to someone he loved suffering. Wait, what the hell? Since when was Derek someone he loved? A crush, yes, but love?

"For getting you into this. You don't deserve this." God, yes love. When the hell had that happened? When had he even had _the time_ to fall for Derek Hale?! He didn't even know what was happening in the conversation anymore because he was so caught up in his own head.

"You don't either." There was a protest on Derek's lips but he held it in. Stiles was glad; he wasn't in the mood to argue. The fact that Derek was going to, and was prepared to, argue that he deserved this hell, though, hurt Stiles' heart more than it should have.

"Stiles," Maybe it was the freshly-tortured smell to the room or the tears still drying on Derek's cheeks but he seemed so much more honest and emotional than the usual Derek. "You know why she took you, right?" Frankly, Stiles loved it. It didn't matter what Derek said just seeing this raw genuineness was enough of a turn on.

"Because I'm the weakest link." That was it, too, Stiles reasoned because he was. He'd practically helped Kate kidnap him with his own carelessness and he hadn't fought her half as long or as well as Derek had. He was the weakest link, it just made sense.

"No, that's not it at all." Derek's pupils widened suddenly as he looked at them and the alpha swallowed hard again. "It's because she knows what you mean to me."

Okay now he was definitely hallucinating. It'd been too long since his last IV drip and he was mixing dehydration with low blood sugar. But hey what the hell? If it was just a hallucination what was the harm in playing it out? Like a dream world or an escape, it would help him survive longer in this hell hole right?

"Because of what I mean to you, right." Stiles' voice was more skeptical than he'd meant it to be. Just because it was a hallucination didn't mean Derek wouldn't act like Derek and walk away at the slightest bit of sass. Besides he might as well hear hallucination Hale out.

"Yes, because I love you. Because she knew you were the only one I would risk everything for." Well damn if this hallucination wasn't turning out more like a dream every second. Might as well change Hallucination Hale to Dream Derek. Being the one person Derek would risk everything for? Straight out of one of his fantasies.

"Well good because I've been in love with you since forever." Might as well be honest with Dream Derek. It wasn't like he was ever going to be able to say it Derek's face, let alone hear it back. Right now, even Dream Derek was giving him the silent treatment.

Stiles glanced over and saw the beautiful form still bound to the cot but now completely passed out. All the better he hadn't heard it even if he was a hallucination. He didn't want to take the chance. But Derek's peaceful-ish expression let a bit of his own anxiety fade and before long the stress and the hunger got to him. He passed out with the word Derek still hanging off his lips.

* * *

As always, hope you liked it! Please rate, review, favorite, follow, and so on!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Teen Wolf, its characters, or anything associated with the show!

* * *

Stiles woke with a start when his face unceremoniously hit the cement floor. Fuck if Kate wasn't done yet… With all the thrashing he'd done in the last two days-or were they even days? He didn't know anymore-he doubted he could take much more. Even his abs hurt. He waited for her crooning promises but it was silent, aside from Derek's breathing. Might as well look around…

When he weakly lifted his head, his stomach jumped into his throat and he couldn't breathe for a second. One of the legs of the bench had snapped and was now lying on the floor. Was that possible? It'd seemed so secure only hours before. Was this some elaborate game Kate was playing to feed her hunter instincts?

"Derek?" The breathing hitched and he knew from the tone that Derek was awake. "Derek, am I hallucinating?" A creak told him Derek was shifting on the cot to look.

"Shit, Stiles. Are you okay?" Awww. Derek's first thought was whether or not he was okay. Was there any chance this had brought them together? Who was he kidding? This had brought them together in a way nothing else really could and he was more than afraid he'd lose it. But he was even more afraid of Kate.

"It just… broke. Do you think it's a trick?" He felt Derek shrug-and he'd given up questioning how he could now feel and just know these things about Derek.

"If it isn't…" Stiles knew. If it wasn't a trick, this was probably going to be their only chance to get away from Kate. His hands shook in their restraints but the left felt looser-easier-and he tugged it free with only a bit of a struggle. Oh god. His wrist was actually free. Like.. he could move it. He rolled it in place and winced at the crackling pain that shot down his arm. How long had he been stuck like this?

"Derek… My hand is free." He could move his entire arm, actually. He hadn't moved this much since before Kate had gotten her hands on him.

"If you're joking, Stiles, I will kill you." But he wasn't joking and Derek knew that. With one hand free, Stiles reached for the other and was almost more surprised that he could reach it than he would've been if he couldn't have reached it. When his fingers closed around the cuff, he hesitated. For too long, he'd hated those cuffs for being just out of reach, never quite close enough to touch.

"Derek my hands are free." And suddenly they were. He hadn't even realized he'd unclasped the cuff on his right wrist but he had. Straightening on his knees, he rolled his shoulders and his neck with a groan that made Derek's breathing change.

"Are you okay?" Somehow, he hears his own voice saying yes and breathlessly beckoning Derek. For some reason, it hadn't quite sunk in. He was actually free. Holy shit he could actually get away from Kate. Suddenly, every ounce of adrenaline he had kicked in and he fought off the restraints on his ankles-breaking the bench boards in the process. His new found strength made him feel powerful. Like, if Kate walked in, he would sock her in the face and leave her bleeding the way she'd left him so many times.

"Stiles…" The breathless voice stole his attention and he remembered Derek. Before he could even speak, he was on the ground beside the cot and tearing at Derek's restraints. One arm free, Derek brought out his claws and began slashing at the cuffs on his ankles.

"Stiles, we have to hurry." He knew that. They both knew that, even if they didn't say it. Kate could come back any moment and trap them both again-they might never escape. Derek was free and standing. Derek was barely breathing beside him, half exhilaration and half fear, but Stiles was right there with him. As horrible as it was, he found himself frozen on the spot. What was he even supposed to do now? If Kate came back and found them out of their restraints…

"Stiles, come on. Don't freeze on me now." Derek's voice was like cough syrup-a gross, sticky, painful jolt that was somehow good for you. He startled and let Derek grab his arm, trying to ignore how much it felt like a restraint. Before he even realized, Derek had smashed through an egress window. No alarms sounded, but that didn't mean that Kate didn't know.

"Come on, Stiles." Deep breath; he followed, holding Derek's hand as he climbed through the window and pulled Stiles up through. Dang even with Kate's torture, Derek was strong. Strong enough that, when Stiles stumbled, Derek caught him. And half-carried him through the field they were suddenly in, barefeet crunching painfully into pine needles and sharp gravel.

It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it was. His eyes caught a glimpse of a house as they ran and Stiles realized they were in a rural sort of housing development.

"Derek… Shoes." They were bleeding, leaving bloody footprints in a trail that would lead Kate right to them. Derek just nodded and continued dragging him until they came across a back porch.

"Shoes!" He shuffled them over to the porch, beneath the window, and tossed a pair of work boots towards Derek. There were six pairs of shoes on the porch, actually, and two were child sized. Derek needed the men's shoe, he reasoned, because he was the one practically carrying Stiles, but that left Stiles with only one option-the hot pink flip flops. When he looked up, though, he was shocked to see Derek pulling on a grease-stained pair of overalls that he'd pulled from the railing.

"What are you doing?" Derek looked at him sideways for a moment.

"We can't walk out of here naked." It only hit him in that moment, how perverted he'd become. He hadn't even realized that naked wasn't their natural state anymore-that people would see that and think it was weird. In his mind, naked was the new normal. And when Derek seemed to watch this on his face, the man's expression deepened into a frown.

"Here, it's okay." Even if it was clearly somebody's old, oversized work shirt. The stiff way it lay told Stiles it'd been washed-probably with a hose-and left out to dry but, even still, the material was coated in sawdust and mud. Didn't matter, though. Derek tugged the shirt over his head, gentle and sort of taking care of him. It was actually… really nice.

"Are we going to make it?" Deep, stained-oak eyes locked on his and he forced himself to take a deep breath, watching Derek's pupils dilate in and out.

"We're going to make it, Stiles. I promise you we are going to make it."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and I know it's short but I promise a longer chapter soon! As always, please review, follow, and favorite!


End file.
